Green Eyes
by darkrose101
Summary: The boys are back at Gallagher, except this time its for the whole year. What happens when Zach sees a girl with the same green eyes. Written mostly in Zach pov
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

ZACH POV

I was in my room, looking over my COW textbook when Grant skipped into my room, God, why can't he be a man? "Zaaaaccccchhhhhy!" I sighed, "What?" he smiled and yelled "WERE GOING TO GALLAGHER FOR THE YEAR," as if he couldn't hold it any longer, I smiled. That means I get to see Cammie again, last semester I left her with a kiss, I wonder how she'll react when I come back again? I had no contact with her over the summer, nothing. She'll probably hate me for that, oh well, I know Cammie. She'll get over it, but I'll get her something nice so that she won't think I'm a heartless jerk, or I could do something special? Whatever I'll think about it on the way. I saw Grant wave his hand in front of my face. "Zachy? Did you hear what I said? I lost Mr. Snufflepants!" Mr. Snufflepants is Grant's teddy bear; he got it from his late grandma or something. I remember hiding it from him so that I could see his reaction. "Ya Grant, it's over here. So who else is coming?" I handed him his teddy bear. "The same people from last year and about four guys from seventh grade. Where was Mr. Snufflepants?" I sighed, "I found him on the floor and put him away so the guys wouldn't find him," I lied. "You better not tell Bex," Grant said I nodded. He just gave the perfect piece of blackmail, sweet.

An hour later we were all piled up into a private jet on our way to Gallagher. On the way I kept thinking about what I was going to do when I see Gallagher Girl. I decided I'll ask her out. I looked over to Jonas who was on his computer, probably checking where Liz was all summer. Grant was sleeping with a blanket over him, probably to hide Mr. Snufflepants. He said "Bex," I rolled my eyes. I guess I was really tired so I fell asleep

When I woke up the plane was landing and half the boys were asleep. I woke up Grant, but ended up getting pinned to the ground by him. I elbowed him, and he got off. "Sorry," he mumbled. I smirked. We got off the plane and a van was waiting to escort us there.

_At Gallagher_

I waited for our grand entrance. I heard Ms. Morgan say "_As many of you know we had some special guests last year from the Blackthorne Institute, well I'm happy to say that they are coming back, but this time for the whole year!" _The doors opened and we walked in, apparently most of the girls were used to us so they didn't have much of a surprised face like last year, but the seventh graders were awe-struck. I smirked and caught Gallagher Girl's gaze, I winked. She smiled. I looked at the seventh graders. One of them flashed a glanced at me with the same colored green eyes. Wait, what? I looked back at that girl again, but she was gone? No, she probably just is hiding herself with the others. I went down and sat next to Gallagher Girl at her table. "Hey Gallagher Girl," I said, "Hey," she said. "Miss me?" "No," "Well, that's too bad because I missed you," I said frowning. "Okay, I admit I did miss you a little bit," I smirked. She looked worried. "What? Something wrong?" I asked. "Zach, are you okay?" Well, beside the whole there's-a-seventh-grader-that-has-green-eyes-like-me I was fine. "Um, ya? Why?" "You're lying, what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go see where Grant wondered off to," I said and left.

I found Grant crying. "Dude, what happened?" he looked up. "I, I'm eating an onion, I'm not crying," I looked, he was eating an onion. What the hell? "It. Tastes. So. Good" I laughed, "Come on man, let's go," I said as we walked back, Grant looked at me. "Zachy what's wrong?" great first Cam, then Grant? Why does everyone think something's wrong with me? "Nothing? Why?" Grant looks at me. "Dude, you look, like you saw a ghost or something?" I smirked, Zach Goode isn't afraid of the dead. "Whatever man, just forget about it 'kay?" he smiled, "Did your little girlfriend cheat on you with 'the civilian'," I laughed, "the civilian" our own little nickname for Jimmy. "Not as far as I know," we spent the rest of dinner in silence. We walked up to find a bruised Jonas in our suite. "What happened?" Grant asked. "Well let's just say it all started with a _Posy Daisy,_" I smirked. "Zach, you okay?" then I lost it. "WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE THINKING THERE IS SOMETHING FRIKIN' GOIN ON WITH ME? I'M FLIPIN' FINE! JUST BECAUSE I SAW A FRIKIN' SEVENTH GRADER WITH THE SAME COLORED EYES AS ME DOESN'T MEAN I'M ALL MESSED UP! GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled.

Grant and Jonas looked at each other. I pretended to be asleep. But they jumped on my bed. "You saw some chick with the same colored eyes as you?" Grant asked. I sat up, "What's the big deal, emerald green eyes aren't that rare, geez" "But, Zach, this school has no girl with the same colored eyes, or Blackthorne, so this means something,"

**AN: I know I should be working on my other story Years later but I have major writers block on that one, and this idea just hit me! Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? You can tell me two ways:**

**You can review**

**Or**

**You can think it and I will use my mind reading powers**

**I prefer A because my mind reading powers have been failing me lately…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

***jogging in the park, and Bex runs up to me***

**Me: oh hey Bex what's up?**

**Bex: couldn't you frikin' tell me that Grant had a teddy bear before?**

**Me: Well I can't because he doesn't know that you read the story and found out, plus it's a secret!**

**Grant: What's a secret?**

**Bex: Mr. Snufflepants**

**Grant: What are you err talking about? Hey, are you supposed to state something right now? *Kicks me***

**Me: ouch, I mean ya; um I don't own anything (except the plot and the girl with the green eyes)**

**Grant: who is she anyway?**

**Bex: I don't think she'll say anything yet…**

**Me: right you are Bex**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, it doesn't mean anything, I mean, she IS a seventh-grader, so it would make sense," Then the girls fell in, through the door. I knew it, Cammie wouldn't just ignore my behavior, and of course she told "the crew". I smirked. "Can I help you?" I asked. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON CAMMIE WITH SOME SEVENTH-GRADER?" Bex yelled. Jonas, Grant and I broke out laughing. "You-hahaha-think-hahaha- I-hahaha- like-hahaha- A FRIKIN' SEVENTH-GRADER!" I said. Bex looked furious. "Then why are you…." Liz asked confused. "That is classified information girls, but believe me there is no romance going on between me and anyone," I said, and Cam's face dropped. Oh shit, I said the wrong thing, "Well a-a-anyone besides C-cam of course," I stuttered. Bex stared at me, "Better be," I smirked. It took Gallagher Girl a second to realize what I said, and then she jumped up and put her arms around me, I kissed her. "Oh God, come on guys, couldn't you do this like frikin' later, oh, geez," Macey said gagging. I smirked again, "I'll see you tomorrow," Gallagher Girl whispered, I nodded. She let go, sadly. As they left, we all got ready for bed and went to sleep.

_In the morning_

I was woken up by Jonas, since I was not a morning person. Having the reflexes of a spy I put his arm on his back and sat on him, then felt a bucket of hot water on me, oh God it burned. Then a bucket of cold water. My skin tingled. I looked at Grant. "Zachy looks like a wild crazed animal," that caused me to attack Grant. Then I hear a knock, Jonas opened the door, "Zach is it true that-woah," Tina Walter said, I was still on Grant. "Omg! Zach's GAY!" Where the hell does she get these frikin' ideas? She kept repeated that as she ran! I got off Grant. "Omigawd, Zachy, you got out of the closet!" Grant screamed and ran around the room. I laughed, Jonas grabbed him and slaped him. "Ha, Joey you slap like a civilian girl!" I smirked. "Come on guys get ready," I said

_Time skip_

We were down for breakfast fifteen minutes later and the whole school was looking at me and Grant. Damn Tina. Bex walked up to Grant and slapped him, I smirked but she slapped me too. "What the hell was that for?" I asked, "HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE GAY!" We broke out laughing and Bex looked confused. "You actually believe TINA?" I looked at her and she looked scared. We walked over to her, "AHHH DON'T TOUCH ME GAY BOYS!" "You _really _think that were gay?" Grant asked, "You guys and Jonas because you probably changed him," Tina said. I continued smirking. "Do you want me to PROVE I'm not gay?" Tina smiled "With me?" she said giggling, "No," She looked serious, "What about Grant?" "What about me?" he said, "Well will you prove that your not gay?" "Uh duh" "Then you have to answer a few question," I rolled my eyes, "Fine," But the bell rang, "Library 5:00 be there," We walked into class, and I took my seat next to Cam, "Hey," I said, she looked at me and smiled, "You don't believe that junk right?" I asked, "Of course, I mean, if you were gay you wouldn't kiss me," I smirked. "Like now," I said then gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled. "See, that's how I know," The rest of the day goes in a flash. Its finally 5:00 and we go to the library, when I get there the whole class is standing there wanting to see the truth, is Zach Goode and Grant Newman gay or not? Tina grinned evilly. I swallowed, and Grant looked scared, damn Tina. I pulled a chair and we both sat down. "Let this begin. Ready boys?" We both nodded. "Zach, and Grant, to prove that you are not gay, you have to…." She trailed off in thought. "—make out with a girl for more than a minute!" someone yelled from the crowd. "I'll be happy to!" Tina yelled. "That would not be necessary Tina," I said, she pouted. Just then the girls walked in, apparently not knowing whats going on. I silently laughed at Cammie's expersion. "What the bloody hell is going on Tina?" Bex asked. "The boys are going to prove they're not gay, duh," Tina said. "So what do they have to do?" Gallagher Girl asked. "Make out with a _girl _for more than a minute," she blushed. "They won't make out with me—woah Grant's not gay," Grant and Bex where making out passionately. I smirked. "Zach your turn," then my smirk got wiped off, "Unless you admit your gay," I got furious and flipped out on Tina "I have nothing to prove to you! I am not gay, or bi, or anything weird! I'm a frikin' DUDE!" and "Oh really? Then you won't mind this," and she lunge at me, I stepped aside. "See, YOU are GAY!" "I. AM. NOT. GAY!" and walked out. But that damn girl stepped infront of me before I could leave. I looked at her and then I saw Cam behind me. I turned to her and gave her a passionate kiss. When I broke off we were both panting. I looked at Tina, "Still doesn't prove anything to me, and same for Grant," Oh come on! Just then green-eyes walked in. I glanced at her and Tina saw me looking, "Holy, you guys have the same…" I took advantage of that to go and hind behind a bookshelf. "Oh damn where did he go?" Tina said. I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I—" I looked, it was Her. She starred at me. "Who are you?" I asked, she smirked MY smirk, and walked away. Now I know how annoying it was. I turned to see where she went and saw that Tina stopped her too. I listened. "Who are you?" Tina asked. "A human being, can you get out of the way?" the girl said. "Uh sorry no," the girl sighed. "Do you know Zachary Goode?" I looked to see her reaction, she flinched when Tina said my name, I wonder why? "Get out of the way," she said through clenched teeth. "What are you going to do? You're only a seventh grader," I saw her smirk, next thing I know Tina is on the floor, and the girl is walking away. She has to be related to me somehow.

_In Zach's suite_

I had just finished telling the boys what happened when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Eva, "Zach, do you know the girl in the library? Tina sent me," I sighed "No," and slammed the door in her face. I heard another knock. I opened it to see it was a seventh grade boy, "Hey dude, can you hook me up with that chick with the same colored eyes," I rolled my eyes, " I don't even know her so….no" and slammed the door. I smirked. Poor, poor boy, he doesn't know how difficult girls can be. I heard another knock and I opened it. It was green eyes. I blinked. She handed me something and left. I stood there in shock of what just happened. I looked at the note.

_- meet me in the grand hall after dinner, alone. I'll explain everything._

_-K_

Grant grabbed the note from my hand. "Whose K?" I looked at him, "Green eyes," he nodded and looked at Jonas. "Joey what are girl names that start with K?" "Grant I've told ya a million times to not call me Joey but there are the names," Jonas paused as he typed it into his computer. "Ka, Kayla, Kaitlin, Kali, Kalinda, Kallista, Kamelia, Kani, Karissa, Karen, Karina…." He said as he scrolled through it, I shook my head, none of them sound familiar. "Kyra, Kara, Kassandra, Kameron, Kylie…." I shook my head again. "KE$HA?" Grant yelled. I smacked him. Then the name hit me. Her name was Kassidy. "Kassidy," I said, "How do you know?" Jonas asked. "I don't know, I just thought of it, I feel like I've heard it before, like, like, it just opened up a certain part of my mind," I said.

**AN: I made this chapter a little longer :) I hope you guys like it, anyway thanks to my reviewers, and all the people who added this to their favorite storys list and suscribed :), I was greeted with nineteen emails from fanfiction, I feel loved. Oh, and for my other story i have _major_ writers block & would apreciate if you pm me some ideas.**

** DISCLAIMER:  
*Feeding the ducks at the parks***

**ME: **whistle****

**Bex: So Grant _isnt_ gay?**

**Grant: I've told you a million times, I am not GAY!**

**Bex: But that would explain the skipping, and Mr. Snufflepants...**

**Grant: WHO IS MR. SNUFFLEPANTS?**

**Me: err, i dont own anything except Kassidy, and the plot (oh and Mr. Snufflepants)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I woke up in the Hospital Wing, feeling sore. I remembered all the memories that flooded back. Playing with Kassidy when we were little, and the game "bad people" as we called it. I remember our little town house, and watching Tom and Jerry with Kassidy on Saturday mornings while eating ceral. I laughed silently at the thought of our fights and name-calling, like I would call her piggy ziggy and she would call me icky ticky, aww how small and innocent we were. I remember a day when we were playing in the front yard and some peope in a large black van came up to us. They took Kassidy and as I tried to stop them the kicked my head. That's why I don't remember anything, that's why I knew her name. Then why didn't my parents ever say anything? Where was she all these years? I looked up from my hands to see Grant in the corner playing with Mr. Snufflepants, and I decided to play a little joke on him. I smirked. "Oh hey BEX!" I said, what happened next almost made me wet my pants. Grant stuffed Mr. Snufflepants down his pants, and turned around, I cracked up. "Damn you Zach," I smirked. "So how ya feeling?" I sighed and shrugged, "Physically, fine, emotionally, confused," I said, surprised how my hard shell has cracked slightly with the reunion with Kassidy, its like I have turned into a _girl_ , Oh God. "So what did Ke$ha say?" I sighed, "_Kassidy_ is my sister. And I remember everything," "Do you know why you forgot everything?" Jonas asked, as he walked in. "Oh, hey, um ya I do, I got kicked in the head," I replied. Jonas nodded, and went over to the water pitcher to pour himself a glass. I sat there, rethinking everything, I heard someone come in and it was Gallagher Girl, I smiled, "Hi," "Hey," she smiled, "How are ya feeling?" I sighed, "Okay," "What do ya mean?" I looked at her, "I feel okay, why do you think there is more to it?" I lied. "Zach, you've been acting weird lately? Who is that girl?" she asked, I rolled my eyes, "Classified," she looked annoyed, and bit her lip, I smirk. "Err, why is that classified? I mean, aren't we in a relationship?" I laughed, "Ya, a _spy _relationship," she looked mad, and stomped out."Dude, you drive her crazy," Grant said, I laughed "I know,". The nurse walked in and told me I could leave now. I nodded and we walked to our suite. When we got there I found a note on my bed.

_I hope you feel better, sorry I disappeared, I saw people coming_

_-K_

I read it, I knew she couldn't be as heartless as she appeared. I smirked. Us Goodes are like that. I heard someone knock, I opened it expecting Kassidy, but seeing Tina, great. "Zach is it true that you were falling and screaming in the Grand Hall because someone had planted a bug inside your head, sending painful shock waves through your head?" I smirked; "Who are your sources Tina?" she looked hurt, "Just say no," and left. Thank God I got rid of her. Grant started skipping around the room, for no apparent reason. "I'm going take a shower," I said and head towards the bathroom. I purposely make the water really hot so I can come to my senses. I don't know why I started a fight with Cam? I just felt so confused these days. I stood there letting the hot water run over my hair, I stood there for another ten minutes. Then got out and changed into some sweat clothes. I walked out, and then Grant ran into the shower. I was sitting on the bed reading a random book I found under the bed when I heard someone singing. It was Grant, ugh. I listened, and then looked for a video camera.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello_

I think he forgot the rest because he started singing another song, where was that damn camera?

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
_

I found the camera.

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on.  
_

I slowly walked into the shower.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on  
_

I pressed the record button.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one_

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

I slowly put the camera on the counter.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

There is some love that will not  
go away

I heard him finish and I walked in the bathroom.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

"That was soooo beautiful Grant Dion, or Mr. Swift!" I said as I clapped, he put on his towel and started chasing me around the room. I jumped on the bed, and ran out the door towards the girls' suite.

I opened the door and threw the camera at Bex, "I'm not here!" I said and hid und the bed. I heard Grant come in. I happened to hide underneath Cammie's bed, hey here is her diary. I looked inside. Oh. My. God. She still had feelings for "the civilian". I heard Grant leave and I got out, hurt. I looked at Cammie and shook my head, angry, and hurt. She apparently knew what happened. "Zach, I—""Save it," I walked out grabbing the camera. I was walking back to our suite when I decided to give Kassidy a little visit. I knew most of the secret passage ways in Gallagher, and I had Jonas find out where her room was. I ripped a piece of evapopaper (**I think that's how it's spelled?) **and wrote a note. I needed to talk to my sister.

Time skip.

I saw the green eyes of Kassidy approach me. "Hi," I said, "Hi," she said, "I heard about what happened," I looked at her surprised. "How? Wait, let me guess—""—spy," she said pointing to herself. I smirked, "You are defiantly my sister," I said, just then Cameron had walked in, I know I called her Cameron. "So she's your sister," I looked at her, and then just left, Kassidy after me. "Maybe that diary entry was from before you guys were together. You shouldn't be so hard on her, I know I wouldn't be so stupid to write such a thing about a past boyfriend if I was with—""You are never going to have a boyfriend Kassidy, never, you will grow old alone! I am never going to let you get married, get it?" I said in an overprotective older brother voice. She just stared at me, "You did _not _just say that, since when are worried about me, geez I was trying to help and this is my thanks? I regret coming," and she left. Great, the only person I thought would understand just left. I knew I couldn't trust her after all these years. What am I saying? It's the same Kassidy except she was older, wiser, stronger, taller, and etc… I guess I shouldn't have pulled the whole older brother talk right then. God, I'm an idiot.

**AN: What do you think? Thanks to my reviewers/subscribers I really appreciate it. I hope you like, what do you think about the fight? I hope you do hate me for that. Anyway, i thought the "grant singing in the shower" was pretty funny. Well, review, and if you don't, say bye-bye to the next chapter! I will only post if i get some review! Fine I'm only asking for 4 reviews, but if i get more the next next chapter even faster, since i'm almost done with chapter 5. Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**Bex: OMG ITS TAYLOR SWIFT *SCREAM***

**GRANT: OMG ITS CELINE DION! *SCREAM***

**ME: oh, um hey guys**

**CELINE DION: i want it!**

**TAYLOR SWIFT: me too**

**ME: what are you talking about?  
**

**ALLY CARTER: just say it, everyone wants it back.**

**ME: uh, fine. I DONT ANYTHING THEY DO ^^^(except for the plot and Kassidy Goode)**

**GRANT: oh, i thought they wanted pie, cuz i do...**

**CELINE DION: well actually i did, but that works too...so can we have pie too?  
**

**ME: uh sure come rite in...**

**TAYLOR SWIFT: yay! i want apple pie!  
**

**BEX: me too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked into my room, and threw myself on the bed, ugh what a day. Thank God it was Friday and I could sleep in tomorrow. I didn't want to go to bed just yet. I put in my headphones and searched my ipod for a good song to listen to. I decided to listen "Move Along" by The All American Rejects.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking__  
__When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

I started to pay more attention to the song

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

I listened more carefully to the lyrics

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

Her hands are mine to hold, I smiled at the thought

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along

I couldn't handle listening to this song anymore, I don't know why. I couldn't help being alone in the room, Jonas was with Liz in the library doing some research or something, and Grant was with Bex in the P&E barn. I bet Cameron was with Mchenry talking about me. I heard the door knock. It was Kassidy. "Look I'm sorry about—"she stepped aside and it was Cameron. I sighed and looked at Kassidy, but that little devil was gone. We stared at each other until I finally said; "Kassidy sent you didn't she?" she nodded. "Listen Zach, I-I was mad at you when I wrote that I don't really have any feelings for Zach," Wait did she just say she didn't have feelings for me, I guess she heard what she said because then she corrected herself, "I mean, Josh, sorry I was nervous about talking to you, and just—"I cut her off with a kiss. "That's a really sweet way to shut me up," she said breathless, I smirked. "I know," she grinned and I let her in. We sat on the floor. "So , Kassidy's your sister," I nodded. "She looks like you," I nodded again. "Damn it Zach say something," "Okay, something," she pushed me , and I fell. I layed on the floor, and Gallagher Girl put her head on my chest. We both fell asleep. I woke up along with Cammie around 3:00 am and we sat up. Our friends were sitting in my room. "Well looks like the sleeping beauties have woken up," Jonas said, I smirked. "Guys want to watch a movie?" Bex asked. I nodded and so did everyone else. We walked into the T.V./Movie room. "I want to watch 'The Matrix'" Grant said, and Jonas and I agreed but the girls didn't. "Well we want to watch 'Last Song'" I groaned at the thought of Miley Cyrus in a movie **(no offense to whoever likes her). **"How about 'Casino Royal'" I suggested. I mean which spy, or spy-in-training doesn't like a spy movie? Everyone agreed.

_Time Skip _The movie finished, and we were getting up when I heard a scream. We all ran out, there was a young girl on the floor with a puddle of blood. I recognized her. It was Kassidy.

**AN: I would have written more, but i couldnt help but do a cliffy! haha! Well, sorry that i didn't update for like forever, i had a problem with my computer, and stuff... anyway i wanted to thank my reviewers! I know there could be more, and i have all those subscriber emails in my inbox to prove it! so if you are reading this story, please, please, s'il vous plait (French), por favor(Spanish), lotfan(Farsi written using English letters) review! I would seriously be happy! So take the time to make a person happy! **

**DISCLAIMER:  
Zach: Why are you making me seem weak?**

**Me: Wth? What are ya talking about?**

**Zach: Zachary Goode does not...uh actually i don't know, I just want to argue with somebody...**

**Me: I don't think its fair that you act like that with Kassidy**

**Zach: Well I don't think its fair that you don't say you don't own me!  
**

**Me:I still own Kassidy**

**Zach: then admit it offically**

**Me: i don't own anything except the plot and Kassidy...happy Zach?**

**Zach: Yup**

**Me: Now about Kassidy**

**Kassidy: Ya Zach, listen to her ^^^^**

**Zach: Imma head out...peace**

**Kassidy: dang it!  
**

**Me: It's okay Kassi well get him next time **grins eviliy****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at the young girl again. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be. Everyone saw who it was and stood there, not knowing what to say. I blinked, trying to hide the tears. I can't cry, I'm too strong for that, I'm a dude. A spy dude. A dude doesn't cry, and spies don't show emotions. I couldn't hold it though a single tear came out and it the ground, it was the loudest sound at that time. I felt everyone stare at the small tear on the ground. No one had ever seen me cry, never. I heard Gallagher Girl head towards Ms. Morgan's office. I continued to stand there. I wanted to do something. I eventually walk over to her and look at her, the bullet was four inches away from her heart. I sigh a breath of relief. She's not dead. I give out a dry, heartless, short laugh. The boys come over to me. "What?" Grant asks. I point to where the bullet wound was. They look at me, and I almost smirked. Almost. I saw Ms. Morgan and Joe walk over to me. "What happened?" Joe asked, "I saw her here. I don't know?" "Don't worry Zach, you sister will get better," Ms. Morgan said. I looked at her, awe-struck. "Zach we are spies, and anyone knows you two are obviously related, I mean come on, same attitude, same eye color, hair color….." Ms. Morgan said. I nodded. I watched as Joe carried Kassidy to the hospital wing where I was only this morning.

_The next morning_

I went to the hospital wing to see how Kassidy was doing to see she wasn't there. What the hell? I asked a nurse and she said that they sent her back to her room, she was all better. I was confused, so I used the secret passageway to get to her room. I peeked in through a little hole, she was alone so I "knocked" and she opened the passageway and came in. "Ya okay?" I asked, she nodded, and I smirked. "I was worried," she smirked too, that caused me to laugh. She was like a younger female version of me. "I'm guessing you guys are okay?" Kassidy asked, I nodded, "Kassi, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to flip—" "Forget it okay? Water under the bridge, just as long as you didn't mean it," I smirked. "Oh, well I meant it, but didn't mean to bring it in such a harsh way," her face dropped, oh shit I screwed up again! "Gee thanks Zach," she paused, "If its like that, then don't call me Kassi," and she went inside. I stood there, oh crap. I messed up again. Uh, life was easier without a younger sister. I walked back to my room to see a note. Damn that girl was fast

_You really don't know how to do the brother thing do you? _

_-K_

Grant walked in singing I've got nerve by Hannah Montana, "Oooh did Ke$ha send you a note?" I sighed, "I really don't like it when you call my sister that, she is never going to be like Ke$ha as far as I know, singing songs like that. She is a good singer but I don't like her appearance, got it?" I said with a firm voice. "Woah, dude it's just a nickname, geez," I felt bad, I hated acting like that to Grant. "Sorry man, had a fight with Kassidy," he shrugged, "I could tell, no biggie," I nodded. "Come on, lets go to lunch," and we walked down. I help myself to some pasta and a few pieces of garlic bread. God, I just love the food here! I saw Kassidy walk in with her friends, wait did that seventh grade boy just talk to her, he made her giggle. I watch this further in the reflection of my spoon. "So, what are you doing later?" I saw the boy ask. My hand already in a fist, "Uh, sorry got homework to do," Kassidy said. I could tell she was winging it. Gallagher Girl sat next to me. "Looking at your reflection Zach?" I smirked and put the spoon down. "Duh, that's why you looooove me!" she rolled her eyes, "I've never said that," I pretended to look hurt, "That hurt Gallagher Girl," I paused, "Right here," pointing to my heart, she laughed. "So what were you actually doing? Checking out Madame Dabney?" I laughed. "Oh, that's classified. I was actually doing _something _else," and we both laughed. "No, seriously," I looked at her, "Can I trust you?" she nodded, I lean in and whisper really quietly that I could barely hear myself, and make weird shapes with my lips so no one could read it. "I saw a guy talking to Kassi, and I'm being a sort of overprotective brother. And Kassidy hates me now," I said, "Not the first girl that hates you Zach," she said back. I looked at her shocked. "I admit, I hated you after you beat me that day in D.C.," I scoffed. "Shut up," I said. She laughed. I looked at Kassidy through the water pitchers metal surface reflection. She was talking to the guy still. Damn boy is like a frikin' leech, he's stuck on her. I read what they were saying. "So, I heard were going to town tomorrow, want to go to the movies? I heard they have an awesome spy movie that just came out," my face hardened _please say no, please say no _"Sure , I'd love too," she said, _Damn,_ I needed to talk to that little devil. I waited a while until she sat down, and was about to get up when Cam whispered in my ear, "Don't, it will only make things worse. Wait until lunch, then fight with her," I nodded. I waited another thirty minutes and she got up and left. I waited five minutes before leaving with the boys. _Ugh that sounds gay, "the boys". _Anyway, we walked but I took an alternative route to Kassidy's room. I stood there listening before I knocked. "Well, he is cute," one of her friends said. I made a fist. "I know, but I have a feeling my—" she stopped, and came to open the passageway door, I tried to hide but I heard her say, "Zach, get out here, I know your out there!" I flinched. She saw the tiny movement and came over to me. "Zach," she growled. I smirked, but quickly turned serious. "You are not going on a date Kassidy Marie Goode," I said, playing the middle name game. She pushed me. "What the hell Zachary? Why does it matter to you if I'm going on a date?" she said back. "Well, saying that you are my SISTER, and I am not letting you go on that date? Got it? I am not approving! And watch your mouth, I don't give a shit if your frikin' thirteen, don't cuss. You are still way too young to talk like that," I said back. That did it. She lost her temper. "WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW FRIKIN' OLD I AM! SINCE WHEN AM I WORTHY ENOUGH TO THE SISTER OF _ZACHARY GOODE?"_ I was shocked by her words. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she looked at me with teary green eyes. "You know exactly what I'm saying asshole," I looked at her. "Kassidy—" I start, but am too shocked by her words to reply. "Kassidy, don't act like that, I care about you that's why I say these things. I don't want you to hate me, I—" she stopped me. "Too late for that Goode. I don't give a crapper who you are, brother or not, I hate you still," she turns but I grab her shoulder and give her a bear hug. She cries. "What's going on Kassi?" she continues to cry, but stops long enough to say "I'm tired of running," Long after that scene, I was sitting in my room thinking about her words. What is she running from? I heard a knock and open the door to see a note,

_I'm still going, but for your sake, I won't do anything rash. I didn't mean those words, I only said that out of impulse. I know you don't but don't hate me, *puppy dog face* _

_-K_

I smirk, she couldn't hold a grudge for that long, its just not Kassidy. Uh, I love that annoying little devil. I heard Grant come in. "Dude everyone is talking about your guys fight," I groan. I bet Tina is—I heard a knock on the door. Speaking of the devil(this is the bad kind, Kassidy is the good kind). I opened the door. I groaned it was her. "Zach is it true that you don't want Kassidy to go on that date because you are secretly in love with the guy, I mean since you _are_ gay," I laughed and slammed the door. "I'll take that as a yes?" I heard her say, "GO AWAY TINA!" I yelled and I heard a "Humph," and a stomp.

**AN: So...what do you think? Thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed! i probably wont be able to update for about a week or maybe less, cuz my mom has these strict rules about computer time during school days, but if i be super sneaky i can possibly update soon...we we have to see what happens...okay well please review! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**Zach walks into his suite**_

_**Kassidy comes in through the window, darkrose101 right behind her**_

**Kassidy: Hello Zachary**

**darkrose101: Would you like to say something to your younger sister?  
**

**Zach: as soon as you say it!  
**

**Kassidy: What is he talking about?  
**

**darkrose101: ugh, sorry Kassi i dont own him, only you and the plot**

**Kassidy: aww man! now how are we going to threaten to erase him?**

**Zach: haha! I'm unstopable!**

_**Kassidy and darkrose101 tie him up and leave**_

**Zach: COME BACK HERE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I sat on Jonas's computer, after asking permission of course, (he may be wimpy, but when it comes to his computer, he's a strong little man), and apparently he had a camera in the girls room, I knew it was a bad idea but I would only peek. I wish I didn't because it was a video of Macey dancing around in her…scarred for life. I quickly closed that window. I should have known better. I looked through other locations, and apparently there was one in Kassidy's room. I technically have permission since I AM her brother…right? I look in to see what's going on and she is sitting in her room crying. I click on one of the bugs to get sound too. I hear her cry, and I feel upset too. I put in the headphones to get better sound. "I shouldn't do it, but I have too," What shouldn't she do? I look at her and she pulls out a GUN! I nearly jump to run to her, but for some reason I was paralyzed. NO! I watch as she puts it to her head, and bang? Bubbles come out? She turns to the camera, "Zach, tell you friend Jonas that I know he planted a bug, and a camera. Seeing what happened today, I know you're watching this. I hope this gives you a lesson NOT to spy on me? What you can't not do that because you are a—no you're going to be an assasain, so ya don't _spy_ on me, if you assassained me, then that would be okay? Okay just forget about that, just don't look at me through these," the screen went black and the bug went dead…oh well. I looked at the time, it was four. I guess I could go and practice in the P&E barn or…another knock. I groaned as I opened it. It was lover boy, I need to pound his face. He had two hangers in his hands—what the hell? "Hey Zach, since um you like have a girlfriend already, uh which one is better?" He held up two pairs of skinny jeans. One dark one, and a lighter one. I looked at him. "What?" I glared at him and then said, "Are you REALLY asking my opinion for a date you have with my SISTER?" he looked at me, then at his shoe, and then back at me. "Uh, yes?" "GO AWAY" I screamed at him and slammed the door. "Ya, I liked the darker one too," I rolled my eyes and threw myself on my bed. I moaned, I am officially sick of life. Part of it because I have to have the act of a overprotective brother, it wasn't easy, but it still worked. I am ruining Kassi's love life. **(AN: my brother is those types! Overprotective…errr I feel Kassidy's pain!) **I heard another knock. "WON'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, "Oh, sorry I'll just come back later," I heard Gallagher Girl say. I opened the door. "No, sorry, I thought you were Tina or something. How can I help you?" I asked like those annoying store clerks. "Uh, I wanted to know if we could hang out tomorrow in town?" I smirked. "The guys are supposed to ask the girls out, so 'Gallagher Girl will you go out with me tomorrow in town?" I said. She smiled. "You said it like you were asking to marry me," I smirked _maybe one day Gallagher Girl_ she blushed. Oh shit I mumbled that part out loud. IDIOT! "It's okay Zach, I know you didn't mean it," she said, I laughed, "Okay….sure, anyway will you?" "Marry you?" "No, catch a movie or something," I said shaking my head, she nodded. "Okay, wanna come in?" and she stepped in , "Uh that's a yes?" she giggled. I grabbed the camera and showed Cam the "singing in the shower" video I took of Grant. She was watching it when Grant walked in. "Shit, that's the video isn't it?" she nodded and we both bolted out the door, we literally ran into Bex. "What the bloody—" she stopped when she started watching the video. "GRANT NEWMAN GET YOUR BLOODY ASS HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!" I snickered. "Oh hi Bexy," he said, obviously scared…..hehehe. "Don't you Bexy me, what the hell is this?" she said showing him singing in the shower. "Uh, I can't even sing in the shower? Excuse me, I have the right of speech! Don't I?" Grant said with a firm voice, Bex looked shocked. "Uh, yes you do," "Thanks Bexy," he gave her a kiss on the cheek then pranced off. Okay how do you go from _that _to _this?_ But then again, this is Grant… "Okay, well I'll see you at dinner, bye Zach," Cam said, I gave a nod. On the way back to my room, I thought about the night Kassidy got shot. Who did this? I thought Gallagher was safe…why did this happen to _her_? I mean of all people, why Kassidy. I pondered on that until I got back into my room. I sat on the floor, and Grant came in. "ZACHY WACHY! GUESS WHAT!" I looked at him, "What?" "Hi!" he said, I shook my head, his expression turned serious. "What's wrong man?" I asked. He brought up a shaking finger, I turned around and he tackled me. He put my arm behind my back, and tied up my legs. "What the freak Grant!" I screamed. "This is what you get for showing Bex the video! I swear, I will get payback! I know who to contact!" Just then Kassidy walked in. What the hell is going on? "You needed me Grant?" she asked. Then saw me on the floor. She started laughing really hard…I was getting irritated. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed, and of course Tina walked in. Then Bex, Macey, and Liz. Not too longer Jonas and Cammie came too. "What the bloody hell are you doing Grant?" Bex asked amused. "Getting payback, that's all…" They all ignored me and started talking, I then realized I had a knife in my pocket. I somehow grabbed it and cut through the ropes. I got up, and dusted myself off. Grant and the others had there back to me. I screamed a war cry and I jumped on Grant's back. He tried to fight me off, but I won't let go. He bites my hand. "OWWWWWW" I scream. I stick my knee in his back and we fall down. The others look at us in horror. I smirk. I quickly get to my feet and Grant to his, he stops for a millisecond and then runs, I was not too behind. I chased him until we were stopped by Joe Soloman. Great! "Woah, what's going on boys?" he asked, "Nothing Sir," Grant said. I nodded in agreement. He looked at both of us, then walked away. I glared at Grant, he smiled. "Zachy wachy going to be okay?" he asked. I continued to glare. I heard the others close by. "You're an idiot Zach," Kassidy said, smirking. Now I know how annoying it was. "Wipe that smirk off your face Ziggy Piggy," I teased. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever ick sicky, you can use that Grant, by the way," she said, great the little devil got me a new nickname. Grant smiled. "Thanks Ke$ha!" he gave her a high five. The girls stared at us. "What the hell was that?" Macey asked, I smirked and so did Kassidy. "Okay now there's double the annoying smirk!" Liz yelled. "Grant thought that because my name starts with k, it had to be Ke$ha, and at first he called me 'k-dollar sign-ha' because he thought that was how you spelled in, and icky sicky is what I used to call Zach," Kassidy explained. I rolled my eyes, "Leme guess ziggy piggy was you nickname?" Cam asked. She nodded. "Real creative Zach," she said, I turned to Kassidy but she was gone. "See, she _is _his sister, I mean only Zach could do that!" Jonas exclaimed. I heard a snicker somewhere in the darkness. Grant screamed, "GHOOST!" "If she is my sister than I can find her," I said, they all stared at me. I walked into the darkness, but I couldn't find her, "Damn the little devil is better than me," I mummured. "Zach, _I'm_ better than you," Bex said. I heard movement. "Shut up," I whispered. I reached out, but I couldn't get her. I felt around again and almost got her. Instead, I was tripped. I heard another snicker. "Damn it Kassidy," I said. "Ahh, icky sicky, its not nice to cuss at your younger sissy!" I heard her say somewhere in the darkness. "AHHHHHHHHH THE GHOSTY TALKS!" I heard Grant say. Another snicker, all coming from different places. I swear, she's messing with my head. I got up, but I was punched in the back. "Too quick for you Goode?" I heard her say, this time behind me. I almost heard her muscle move to make a smirk. I almost got her again, but yet she was too fast for me. I felt a tap on my back, but when I turned around she was gone, I was getting irritated! "Come one Goode, I thought you were too Goode for everyone?" I heard. Then I heard a small yelp. "Kassidy?" "No, it was Grant, he saw a spider," I looked at Bex. I felt movement. I blink, I stick my hand out I feel something brush past it. I find the lights and turn it on, but she's not here. I hear a snicker from above, I look up. What the hell? She wasn't there? "KASSIDY THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I yelled. Just then someone fell, right behind me. She smiled. "See, it is!" she smacked the back of my head. She gave high fives to everyone else, while smiling. "I may be a sister, but a Gallagher Girl…and no, not _this_ one," she said, pointing to Cam. "Exactly, you're all of our sisters Kassidy!" Liz said, giving her a hug. "And, now even more, since you beat a Blackthorne Boy," Macey said. "But I'm guessing you didn't do it alone?" Bex asked. She nodded, and two girls walked out from the shadows. "Laura and Mandy helped me!" she said, smirking. I stood there awe-struck; my younger sister had just beat me. I looked up, and she was gone.

**AN: sooo, what do you think? You know, you can tell me in a cool new way, its called REVIEWING! which, NOBODY except one faithful person did! Thank you, BritishGallagherGirl.. I only posted this chapter because of her...anyway, water under the bridge...i seem to like that saying, lol. I will only update if you people do review, even if it is a flame i dont care, i want reviews! if you dont review, then, no update, i swear! i will only update if i have reviews! so please do! See even Kassidy says too:**

**Kassidy: its what keeps me alive!  
**

**see, told you she said sooo...**

**DISCLAMIMER(i'm too upset to make it funny!): I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KASSIDY MANDY LAURA AND THE PLOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I can't believe it! She did it again! Really? I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Bye!" Kassidy said, messing up my hair. "I knew you wouldn't leave without a bye!" I yelled. Somewhere I heard a distant "Smart Boy!" I smirked. "OMG ZACHARY GOT BEAT BY KE$HA!" Grant remarked on our way to the Dining Hall. Some girls stopped and stared at Grant, I just made the crazy motion with my finger and pointed to Grant, they giggled. Grant winked at them. Bex elbowed him though. I smirked, and Jonas shook his head. We were all eating and talking when Ms. Morgan went up to the podium. "As many of you recall, we had a Ball last year, well prepare for another one, because this year we will have it again! This time, it will be just a normal ball, no covers or tests!" All the girls turned white, and started talking about hairspray and makeup. The boys had it easy; we just wore our suits, and took a shower, easy, just not in that order. Wait; will it be all the grades? "Another difference from last year is that we will have all the grades participate!" The seventh graders all freaked out, except Kassidy and her friends. I wonder why… I would ask her later. I looked at Gallagher Girl, she was pale, probably from last year's experience, that thought made me smirk. "Hey, guess what icky sicky, we get to go to a ball!" Grant yelled. I shook my head, thanks to Kassidy I have new nickname! Super! "Hey Grant," I called, he turned and looked at me, "What?" I smirked then said "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure, as long as you don't want me to hurt Ke$ha…" this was one of those times where he called her Ke-dollar sign-ha….. I sometimes wonder why he even got accepted into Blackthorne….."God, how many times do I have to tell you it's not pronounced like that!" He rolled his eyes, "Now what do you want anyway?" I sighed, "Never mind, forget it," "Whatever you say icky sicky!" I was getting pissed off. "Grant," I growled. We finished dinner and got back to our suite, Grant ran into the bathroom and started the shower, I grabbed the camera just in case. This time he started singing Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha, I wonder if he did that to piss me off….

Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got girl is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got girl is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard

Yes, he did say the "I like your bread" part(even though he said girl in all the parts Ke$ha would say boy). That wasn't even enough; Grant tends to take really long showers. Jonas walked in when he finish Your Love is My Drug, right at the beard part. Causing him to shake his head. I hope he doesn't sing…no if I say it, he will. He knows how much I hate that song….but that would only cause him to sing it, being Grant. I looked at Jonas, and he was probably thinking what I was thinking! Oh great he started singing again, greaaat! This time it was a song sung by guy, not a chick song. There was a knock on the door and the girls came in. I motioned to the bathroom. They understood.

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said there's another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine mine

I couldn't handle it. "GRANT SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE THAT BIEBER KID! SHUT UP!" the girls laughed. He came out with a towel around him, I laughed. Bex couldn't keep her eyes off his eight packs. I smirked. "Grant, go change!" Jonas yelled. I swear I saw Bex frown. "So, Zach, your thirteen year old sister beat you?" Tina said as she walked in. "Get out Tina!" Jonas yelled. He didn't like Tina either. There was an awkward silence then Tina left. I sighed out of relief. "So Zach, how do you feel after being beat by a thirteen year old Gallagher Girl?" Macey asked, I rolled my eyes. "She's my sister, I can't hate her," I thought I heard a crack. "Hold that thought!" I said and walked over to the wall, I slammed my fist against it and I heard a gasp, I opened it up and saw nothing. Only a note.

_If you want a rematch, knock twice, I'll be there_

_-K(no not Ke$ha, tell Grant that)_

"Was it Ke$ha?" Grant asked, coming out with a towel on his head, I rolled my eyes. "She actually said something about that," I said, showing the note. He frowned, "I thought she liked that nickname!" he yelled, throwing himself on the bed, another not appeared

_Fine! _

I showed Grant this one, and he started jumping on my bed. "Ugh, grow up!" Jonas said, "Grant , stop!" Bex yelled and he jumped down. Then Mr. Snufflepants came out from under the blanket. "MR. SNUFFLEPANTS!" he yelled, hiding it. Smooth."Grant, what was that?" Liz asked. "My…ah secret stash of CRACK!" What the hell? "WHAT!" the girls screamed, Jonas and I broke into laughter. "Okay, Mr. Snufflepants is his teddy bear, he got it from his late grandma, and no one except us know," I explained, I saw Grant bring out the old teddy bear. I had to admit it was kinda cute, so soft and cuddly—wait what am I saying? I am turning into a girl….maybe I am gay? No, don't listen to Tina, she is a chick who seriously needs a straight jacket! Whatever, I looked to see the girls reactions. Bex looked sympathetic, Macey had a "whatever" look on her face, and Liz and Gallagher Girl looked touched. I smirked. Grant looked at Jonas, then me. He gave a weak smile. I turned to Bex, "Don't flip out, he's kinda sensitive about him," I knew if Grant had to choose, he would pick the Mr. Snufflepants.. I mean I would too, at least a teddy bear couldn't break your heart/arm. "Aww Grant, that's sooo cute!" Cam said, looking at the bear. Grant smiled, "Thanks Cam," Liz took the bear from his hand, "Ya know, I could put a security system in this, since JONAS, doesn't know how," She said, giggling. Jonas rolled his eyes. "I guess it's kinda cute," Bex said giving up, she gave him a hug. I swear, he turned pink! "Grant, why is it naked?" Macey asked, we all sighed, "What? Can't a sentimental teddy bear have designer clothes? I mean, I know a shop where they have miniature Edd Hardy shirts!" "Okay Macey, we'll talk about that after Liz tells me why she thinks I can't install a security system into a TEDDY BEAR!" Jonas said, Grant cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry, ," He corrected. "I just think Jonas that you aren't that skilled yet," Liz said in a duh voice. They continued to argue, "WAIT I FIGURED IT OUT!" Macey screamed.

* * *

**AN: Hahaha, i did it again! another cliffy! So if you do want to know what Macey figured out you have to...(drum roll)...REVIEW! Its not very hard, just click that little blue button and type away! Review what you think Macey found out and i'll use your name later in the story if you get it right, okay? Another reason for you to review? So, i'm not sure when i'll be able to update because we are going on a trip for Spring break (Yeah mine starts alot sooner that others...), buuuuuuut my cousins have computers and i just have to use their's to update IF they let me, which i hope! Buuut i'll try to update before i leave, and this authors note is very loooong so we'll go on to that disclaimer thing majig**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**So i kidnapped Justin Bieber and Ke$ha to help, say hi guys**

**JB: uh...hi?**

**Ke$ha: Sup**

**Zach: hey darkrose-woah, what are ^they^ doing here?**

**ME: helping...**

**Zach: *walks away*  
**

**Ke$ha: i own the song**

**JB: and so do i **

**Ke$ha: even though _MINE_ is better, duh**

**JB: no way! mine!  
**

**Zach: what are you talking about, Ally Carter is awsomer because she made ME up!  
**

**ME: she made me up?**

**Zach: No, she made Zach up**

**Me: oh, well then what did i make up?  
**

**Kassidy walks in**

**Kassidy: me, roomates, and the plot...**

**Me: Cool, then come on, you guys have to go now**


	8. Chapter 8

We all turned to Macey, "What?" Cammie asked, she turned to Grant, "Graaaanty, are you a gleek?" What the fuck…. What the hell is a gleek? "A what?" I asked, confused. Who is Gleek, what is it?

Is it some type of dieases where you act gay but are really straight? "A gleek is someone who is obessed with the show Glee….duh," Ohhhhh, Glee is that show about those kidswho like sing and dance and…..wait that explains so much, "Grant, are you a Gleek?" I asked. He tugged at his shirt, "Why would you say that?" he asked in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes

"Because only that principal dude from Glee calls Ke$ha that!" I turned to Macey, I knew Grant couldn't be that creative! What am I thinking, of course he can! This is the guy

who….never mind, bad memories…shudder. "Well, OKAY FINE! BUT THEY ARE SOOOOOOOO COOOOL!" he yelled. "I know right!" Macey said, "Have you seen the new episode? I missed it!"

They started talking, I tuned them out too. So basically we had a pair of nerds arguing, a pair of Gleeks talking, and Bex, Cammie, and I standing there, wait no just me, Cammie and Bex

were talking about clothes. I looked at the time, I did want a rematch. I headed towards the door and everyone stared at me…"What?" I asked. "You're getting a rematch?" Grant asked.

I nodded. "I wanna come!" "Me too" "I wouldn't mind seeing Goode's ass get kicked again" "Ditto" I sighed, "Fiiiiine" we all decided on the secret passageway. Cam lead the way. I

walked next to her and put my arm around her waist. "So, how've you been Gallagher Girl," I asked, she looked at my arm and blushed. "Horrible," I frowned, what was it this time?

"Why?" "Because you haven't done this," she kissed me, I heard gagging but I just laughed. "I love you," the words just came out of my mouth. I had just told her I loved her.

She blushed harder, "Me too," She loves herself too? "Uh, you love yourself?" I asked, she giggled, "Nope, I love _you," _she said. "I know," I smirked, the girls squeal. I winced, it was definitely

over 20000 hertz… Anyway, I smiled at her. We walk back hand in hand, smiling; we got to Kassidy's room. I knocked..She opened, and smirked, "Yes?" I narrowed my eyes, "Ready to

get your ass kicked?" I said. She frowned, and started crying? "What's wrong," I looked to the side then back at her, she was gone. "See, I can always manipulate you," I heard a distant

voice say. I groaned, "Hey Kassidy, if I win you can't go tomorrow," I said, "Shut up Goode, it's her life," Macey said, I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me?" Kassidy said from a distance. "Sorry, forget there's two Goodes," Macey corrected.

I continued walking until I heard a blood curling scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME! NOO! LEAVE ME!" I heard a young girl scream. I started running from the area I heard the voice

"KASSIDY!" I heard one of her roommates yell. I ran faster, my head spinning with thoughts, I was so confused. I finally caught a glimpse of a person in black

moving. I ran and roundhouse kicked him, Kassidy was unconscious. I saw everyone running towards me, they fought off the other guys, and I ran towards Kassidy and watched her get shot, this time in the heart.

**AN: Oh no! Kassidy! I just love love cliffys it helps me have a reason to get you guys to umm i dont know REVIEW? Don't worry Kassidy probably wont die...but she will if you dont review! so review, it will save a life! I will update if you guys do review and i will be going on a trip on Friday...i will only try to update during my trip if you guys update!**

**Disclaimer: ya know the drill...i disclaim all that is not mine...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I shot up from my bed….everyone was staring at me. It was a dream, Gallagher Girl looked at me, "You were screaming in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" I nod, realizing my

white shirt was sticking to me, it was just a dream. I sighed, she wasn't dead.. so I just dozed off when they were talking about Glee or whatever…good. I looked up, everyone was

staring at me, "What?" I asked. "Uh, you were talking to yourself," I blinked. I was talking to myself, so all those thoughts were said out loud….greeeeat. "Oh, okay then….uh, I'm just going to

visit my sister," I got up, and sneaked into the secret passageway, I wonder, did this mean anything? I know sometimes dreams have a special meaning, so maybe this was a warning?

I don't know, I just need to check up on her just incase… I walked up to her room and knocked once, she opened the door, "Rematch?" I shook my head, she pouted. "What's wrong?" I turned to her, "Wanna go for a run?"

We jogged at a pace that we could talk also…"Listen, Kassidy, I don't want you to go tomorrow, okay?" She glared at me, "Ugh, how many times are you going to say that? I want to go!

I don't see the harm, I mean what is there a secret group called 'Rapists of Roseville' or something," I coughed. "Not growing up with a mom, you sure know a lot of, err things," she

rolled her eyes, "I'm not two ya know," "I know," I smirked. She stopped, "Then why are you acting like this!" she yelled in my face, "Because I had a dream that you died!" she looked at her feet. "What," she managed to croak out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, its late," I started jogging towards the building. "ZACH!" I heard her call. Why did I lie? It was only 9:00..I just couldn't continue talking.

When I get to my room everyone is still sitting there, they stare at me, then continue their conversation. I sit on my bed and pull out my ipod. I put it on random and then just start my

homework that was due on wensday since I did the rest already. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I see Gallagher Girl next to me. I pull out my earbuds, "Zach, are you okay?" "Ya, just

fine," I turn back to my homework, "No, you're not," "Really? And you know this because you're a _spy_," I said pointing to her while smirking. She looked annoyed. I know just how to fix

this. "Hey, can you do something for me," I asked. She rolled her eyes, "What?" "Save me a dance," I said as casually as if I asked for my book on the nightstand. She look appalled by

my question. I smirked again. "Nah, I can't…I already promised Drake." Who the fuck was Drake? "Ya know, Kassidy's boyfriend?" "Oh really? Okay then, I'll just go ask DeeDee or maybe

go gay for Jimmy," she looked at me, "Fine then!" she said while giggling and walked off. I snickered. I lay on my bed listening to music and I fall asleep. I was brutely woken up by a

splash of ice cold water. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. The guys and girls were laughing at my expersion, I saw Kassidy on the side. "I need to talk to you," I nodded. We walked down the halls.

"What was your dream?" she asked I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," "Why? I should know!" "No, some things you don't need to know Kassi, you just shouldn't know," she looked at me.

"Fine don't tell me... But what is up with you? Why are you so…." "So what?" "Run?" she whispered. "What?" I asked, very very confused. "RUN!" she screamed grabbing my arm. I saw a bunch of people in black suits running towards us, I didn't hesitate and started running.

**AN: dont kill me! im sorry i didnt update sooner...i told you i was on vacation! apperantly my cousins didnt have internet and so i couldn't update! dont blame me...oh and i know i did another cliffy...but i will update faster this time since im back home! Anywayz...review! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! please please! okay im done begging...so heres that disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: ***walks into room*****

**Me: What are you doing here Zach?**

**Zach: Uh...looking for the next chapter...hehe**

**Me: If you say the disclaimer i may show you...hehe**

**Zach: ^^she doesnt own me or the rest of us...just Kassidy and her friends and the plot or whatever...Ally Carter owns the rest of us...**

**Me: Now let me see where i put that chapter**

**Zach: **smirk****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I didnt turn around, I ran until I got to Gallagher Girl's room door. I knew she would be back by now, so I opened the door and dragged her out. "I love you Cammie," I said and kissed her. I then disappeared into the darkness, I turned back once only to see her dazed exspartion. I smiled mentally. Mentally. I caught up with Kassidy behind the school. "Who were they?" I ask. "Uh, no time to talk, let's go," she says in a rushed tone. I pull her arm, "Where?" I ask. "We have to leave for a while," she said. I furrow my eyebrows. "Why me?" I asked. "You've seen too much," she said. What does she mean? I didn't see anyone! "But—" I started, "No, they will kill you if they get you," she cut me off. I looked down, "Oh." "Let's go, I have the disguises." I nod and we go.

TIME SKIP

We finally get to a small town in the middle of nowhere. Kassidy and I decided we would still stay as siblings in our covers, but we changed our looks.

I refused to dye my hair, but Kassidy made me wear foundation to make my skin tone darker (ugh so girly). I also wore dark brown contacts and Kassidy wore hazel ones, our skin tones the same.

She also went and had her hair cut in a pixie style. My new name was Jesse and Kassidy was now Layla.

We were a pair of siblings that were on a trip together, having fun before we went back. We were homeschooled so we didn't miss school.

Our parents let us go alone, and we were from Nevada. When we got there all the people looked at us, I sighed, I hate that feeling.

I walked up to a man, "Pardon me sir, but can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?" I asked. He looked at me and "It's over there." He said pointing to a hotel a little down the street.

"Thanks." I said politely, and continued down the street. We finally got there and walked up to the check-in counter, "Hi there honey, what can I do for you?" the check-in lady asked.

"Hi ma'am, I was wondering if you have any free rooms?" Kassidy asked before I could open my mouth. "Yes me do, aren't you guys a little young to be here alone?" The lady asked. "Our parents will be coming later," Kassidy lied smoothly. She handed them a credit card (where did she get that) and the lady handed us a room key.

We got to our room and I was surprised by Grant tackling me. "ZACHARY JAY GOODE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU thinking?" he screamed.

Well attempted to, because I stuffed my fist in his mouth. So instead it sounded more like "Zmrfmref jasfhshd gofjdhsdf WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

I took my fist out his mouth. "Well you mean besides the whole part where big dudes chasing us, attempting to kill?" I said in a 'duh' voice. "Oh, well, okay!" Grant said and jumped on one of the two beds. Jonas rolled his eyes and I realized that the whole group was here and Kassidy's roommates.

Pretty slow for a spy right? I noticed Gallagher Girl staring-wait no, glaring at me. I walked up to her. "Do you have a habit of kissing girls and leave them hanging?" she asked coldly. I smirked. "Ugh, you were such a mistake." She said, "If I was a mistake then you should make more mistakes Gallagher Girl." I said, she rolled her eyes but gave me a hug anyway. "I missed you," she whispered in my ear, "I missed you too." I replied.

**AN: okay so i know its kinda sorta really late, but i have my exams now so, ive gotta stuuudyyyy(and my friend got me addicted to glee and the vampire diaries)! ill b out of hell in a week or so, so then ill be updating and wrapping up the story soon! well review, even though this chapter is probably pretty bad...**

**disclaimer: i dont own, and u know, woah woah woah **


End file.
